Legionnaire
The Legionnaire, Gefreiter/Obergefreiter/Unteroffizier Alfred Kalb, one of Sven Hassel's novel's main characters. Was in the French Foreign Legion's 2nd regiment previous to the war and became a converted Muslim. Professional soldier who views death as his bride: “Come death, come”. Returned to the Foreign Legion after the war along with Tiny. Also known as The Desert Wanderer, or Le Legionnaire. Instated in a penal regiment because of "social attitude" - being politically unstable - and for having served in a foreign army. Born in Moabitt, Berlin, Germany. Joined the French Foreign Legion and served there for several years, including during the battle of the Riff mountains, battles in Morocco and also in Indo-China. His age is never mentioned exactly, but considering he at one point states to have joined the French Foreign Legion at the age of sixteen, and leaving Germany to do so in the year 1932, his year of birth should be around 1916. Physically he is attributed with being of short stature, only 5'3" - 1.60 metres tall, and with a ragged face, scarred from years of combat. He has a long, wide scar crossing his face, glowing red-blue - making his appearence intimidating. Often others are afraid of him, because of his looks and the way he acts. Castrated at Fagen prison, he takes no part in the others frequent whoring at various brothels, but spends his time drinking Pernod - "The Devils drink" - at times when his comerades lust with women. He is extremely agressive towards anyone mentioning his somewhat crippled state of manhood, and attacks without hesitation if anyone tries to mock him or gets to close and personal regarding said subject. In the Old Un's tank he usually mans the tank's main gun. Upon promotion to Unteroffizier (Equivalent to an American Sergeant or to a British Corporal) he commands his own tank. As a reformed muslim, he is often quoted saying the famous phrase "Allahu Ahkbar", which is translated as "Allah is great", or "Allah is wise". Considering his muslim beliefs, he is certain that he will join Allah in the afterlife, and because of that does not fear death. He is even known to sing the song "come Death, come" - 'Komm, Süßer Tod' (Come, sweet death) in german - on many occasions. At one point he "helps" Tiny to convert to Islam by making him pay him all sorts of material things, including narcotics and alcohol. If this truly gives Tiny access to "Allahs wonderful gardens" is however not stated. He is an exellent sniper, and favours the knife in close combat, preffering it simply because if handled correctly, his victims makes no sound when they die, and therefore can not warn any of their comerades. He is an full-blooded soldier, killing without hesitation and skilled in martial arts - which he learned during his time in the Legion. Wearing boots dressed with thick rubber soles, he makes no sound walking. He takes great pride in being silent, sneaking on his enemies and killing them without a sound. He speaks several languages, including of course German, but also French, Arabic, Spanish, Russian and Chinese. There are some controversy in the books regarding his life as a soldier. For instance is he said to have been a soldier for 30 years, but still his age is stated as "over 30" and his experience is claimed to be 14 years during the events of the book Liquidate Paris. He wears the French Tricolor wrapped around his body under his uniform at all times, and always carries a photograph of "his" General de Gaulle, as stated in March Battallion.